Starlight
by XxFire AngelXx
Summary: One Ring to Rule them All. I never thought that this would happen to me. Two rejections: one from whom I loved and one from whom I never yet got the chance to love. The world is changing around me. The darkness seeps over the land like a plague, and it is only one who can save us all. A little hobbit from the shire. My feelings set aside I go on a quest that will change me. Forever
1. The Beginning

**Hello my dear readers,**

**First off I would like to say, I am so glad that I am back from my very very long vacation away from Fanfiction...I do feel awful for leaving my stories the way that I did. I truly never meant to. As I had many changes in life, my stories had to be put to the side. I want to thank many of you for your patients! I am so happy that you stayed to read my stories. Now that I am back in action, I have many stories and editing to come.  
**

**Second this is the first chapter into my Twilight/Lord of the Rings debut story: Starlight. I got this idea a few days ago and decided it needed to come to life. The story will hold the main story life of Lord of the Rings. No none of the twilight characters will be in it except Bella, but there is partial mention of edward, the cullens, etc. in the story.  
**

**This story is not going to be like most Love stories as it will have a twist so I hope you enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership over twilight or lord of the rings.  
The title is mine and a few changes I make are mine.  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Starlight**

**Chapter 1**

_The trees fly past as I soar through the nightly sky. Tears streak down my face, there was no point, my life was dark once again, bleak with sadness. My one chance at true happiness vanishing like that of the forgotten fairy tales. My father warned me as such things when I decided to experience life outside our realm. I dashed the tears away and felt myself tumble as my feet caught on that of a branch. I screech as I tumble to the unforbidding ground and cry out "Why did you leave me, Edward? Was I just not good enough? Blood trickles down my knees the darkness is following me as I look for the passage. I knew this world would hold only darkness, I should have left at the first sight. I see the passage, the light pouring through from the nether worlds. From my own world. I stumble through and I fall, I fall to that of the lands of Middle-Earth._

_The world is changed, I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air (Elvish tanslation). Much that once was is lost; for none now live who remember it. _

_One Ring to Rule them All._

_And there, on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. Victory was near; but the power of the Ring could not be undone._

I wake with a start as the sun shines in my face. The light taunting me from the foul dreams that adorn my sleep. Why can I not forget the place that the Other worlds call Forks, Washington. All it has done has caused me destruction.

There is a light knock at my door and my lady in waiting walks in with fresh clothes,

"My lady you should not be sleeping until such times of the day, your father is waiting on you."

I roll my eyes at such things, my father is always waiting on someone. As lord of Rivendell, my father, Lord Elrond is always making sure I am in my place. Most likely for being a rebel, and leaving these lands when his answer was one-hundred percent "NO."

Yet, as I come from a strong blood line of adventurers I could not help myself and not listen.

I hasten to get dressed pulling on the silky blue gown. My maid pulls my hair twisting it in unneeded directions before placing a circlet on my head and all but shoving me out the door.

As I walked down the open corridors, I cannot help but smile at the thought of being home once more. I can hear the waterfalls hitting the rocks below with such a force it could kill a man, and the birds tweet such a lovely tune.

Finally at the doors of my father's study, I push them open and silently walk inside. My sister, Arwen, all the while giving me a disapproving look.

"Elenya we must talk…"

"I know _ada _I disobeyed your rules, but did you not stop to think that I am not a little elfling any longer, that I need to find my own adventurers now."

He gives me a long suppressed look before sighing and looking down at his papers. He stands and pulls me too him, the smell of oak and aspen fill my nose and I close my eyes.

"I know little one, but you went into unknown territory, an unknown world. We can hear you at night my little Ella, the cries and screams…"

"….It breaks my heart to know someone has caused you great pain."

I hug him closer and whisper, "I know _ada_."

He pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"Now to other business, Lord Thranduil and his son – Legolas - will be paying us visit, the dark power is pushing itself into every deep crevice of Middle-Earth."

"Does Gandalf know of where this dark power is coming from?" I ask, smiling at the thought of my old friend.

I see my sister twisting her hands, she only does this when she is afraid or nervous.

My father sighs, "Yes he believes it is from the one ring."

The silence that followed was very unbearable but needed. I knew my face turned white, I remember the dark days.

Men, Elves, dwarves. All creatures ready to fight side by side to gain victory over the dark power of Sauron. Yet thousands fall to their death, and for this to happen be a slap in a dead man's face.

I was a little girl, an elfling, at the time of the Great War. My mother, when she was alive stayed with me and my sister. Safe within the thresholds of Rivendell.

"I want you to look after Legolas as well, Eleyna."

I startle from my thoughts, "truly he cannot take care of himself _ada_."

Legolas and myself have issues. He was a evil little elfling when we were younger, he was maybe over 100 years older than me. As we elflings take many years to mature, it was as if he was 8, while I was 6 – in human years of course.

He would constantly tease me and pull my hair. I despised the princeling more than anyone else.

"I do not care if he can ride a horse backwards you will see to him is that understood, daughter?"

I pursue my lips and grumble a yes, shooting a glare at my giggling sister.

My sister and I are wished farewell and sent on our way. I sulk my way out the door.

Arwen hooks her arm with mine.

"Come now sister truly it will not be that bad, he has grown into a fine young prince, and you have grown into a beautiful elven lady – and who knows you might even be mates."

I stop dead in my tracks _mates _surely that could not be, I thought children could find their mates. Would we not have already known then.

As I let Arwen tug me along the word _mate _is singing in my head like a chorus.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to starlight. **

**I do love comments, if you have any questions or want to be a part of the story making you can always PM me! **

**xx Angel xx**

**P.S Comments are a good thing!**


	2. Life Mate

**Ok so this chapter absolutely astounded me, I honestly do not think that I could write a better chapter than this! I hope you all enjoy it! You will need to tell me your thoughts!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor LOTR  
**

**Some of the characters are mine and some of the story line is mine. **

**Please do not plagiarize, because I do find out! Thank you **

* * *

**Starlight**

**Chapter 2**

**Before on Starlight:**

"_Come now sister truly it will not be that bad, he has grown into a fine young prince, and you have grown into a beautiful elven lady – and who knows you might even be mates."_

_I stop dead in my tracks mates surely that could not be, I thought children could find their mates. Would we not have already known then? _

_As I let Arwen tug me along the word mate is singing in my head like a chorus. _

**Continuing in Starlight:**

I stand at the top of the stone stair way fiddling with my fingers, my eyes cast ahead of me. My father was to my right and my sister, Arwen, was beside him.

I watched as the riders approached, a tall man upon a greater elk at the lead of the company. Next to him was a man that was beyond beautiful. His hair like that of the silvery sky on a full moons night, Eyes that were as blue as the sea, and a body structure of that as perfect of a marble statue.

My father steps forward, "creoso mellon, to Rivendell, it has been a long while since you have set foot on our lands."

The Elvish king bows his head, "Yes indeed it has been, but these years have grown dark and it is time we met once again."

My eyes do not leave the man upon the horse, no matter what the past had held, Legolas has grown into a strong man. A part of me hopes my sister was right, maybe this man could be my prince, my life mate…my soul mate possibly.

It was then that my mind was sucked into another dimension…

_The smell of spring was in the air, laughter filled my heart as I looked upon my husband. The wind blew through his hair as he chased after our little one. Catching her and swinging her into the air._

_She was beautiful; she had the darkest of hair and yet the bluest of eyes. He whispers into her ear and hands her something. _

_She runs to me than and holds out her hand, a flower with purple the domninant color, gold hues, and a white shading. One of the most elegant flowers, Anemone – unfading love. _

_I kneel down beside her, kissing her cheek, "_Lirimaer _thank you."_

I was shaken then. I shake my head side to side ridding myself of my vision. That is the one gift that sets me apart from other elves, I inherited the gift of sight just like my grandmother has.

My sister looking concerned asks me, "what did you see?"

I look to Legolas again. It was then that it felt like the world had stopped. My heart pulling and sobbing for his in return. It was as if I wanted to run to him and wrap my arm around his.

My mate, the word whispered across my thoughts.

I was just about to smile, but Legolas's mood changed. His eyes becoming that of a stormy sea. Thunder raging inside of him. I felt it and it almost knocked me to my feet.

The worst of it, his rage was pointed at me. I felt his hatred towards me through our new connection.

His voice, both rugged and bell like, whispered across my mind: "_Never."_

I let out a small gasp of pain.

My sister shakes me again, "What did you see Elenya?"

I feel tears spring to my eyes, "Nothing sister, do not worry for it will not come to pass."

My father and king Thanduil stared at me curiously.

I bow slightly at them and then excuse myself.

Once out of sight I run. I run past the guards, past my lady in waiting who was calling after to me, and into my mother's garden.

I find the old swing that was hung upon an old oak tree and sit down. I already feel the tears streaming down my face like a raging river.

Was it not already bad enough that one man did not want me? Now a man who I thought I would hate, who is now my mate wants nothing of me. His hatred was so strong, so powerful, I have never felt anything of it.

_I was a little girl, running through the corridors, my dark locks flowing behind me. I run into my father's study, even though I knew he was busy. _

_He looks down at me and smiles opening his arms and letting me run into them. I put my hands to his face and I ask him,_

"_Ada, what is a life mate, what does it mean to have one?"_

_My ada was quiet for a moment a look of pain crosses his features before answering, "A life mate, little one, is one that you will love forever. You will feel the deepest of undying love, and you will love that person for the rest of your eternity…_

"_How do you know ada?"_

_He chuckles and taps my heart._

"_You will know in here, you feel a great tug in your heart to your soul mate, and you will want no one else. Tied that one person forever. You will want to protect them with everything you have and in return they will love you just as deep."_

_I think for a moment, "Was that like with you and __Naneth__?"_

"_Yes little one…"_

The tears run faster down my face, dripping off my chin. My life mate felt nothing of what I felt. How could our lady above match me with someone that wants nothing to do with me?

I stay in the garden for what must have been hours, as the sky has finally turned dark, and the stars twinkled like diamonds.

"Sister…"

I look up brokenly at Arwen, "He does not want me muinthel."

Her eyes are filled with knowledge and she drops down beside me and pulls me to her.

"I am sorry."

I put my head in the crook of her neck whispering, "How can a mate not want their own mate?"

"I do not know Elenya, I am sorry for the pain that this mating has caused you."

We sat like that until the guards came summoning us for the feast.

There we sat by our father and across from us was Thranduil and his son. My eyes were down cast the whole time as my father gave his speech.

When concluded, the music began and the elves were loud once more.

While my father danced with my sister, I stayed in my seat and watched the festivities. I stood and made my way out when I heard giggling.

What I saw made my skin boil and my heart throb.

Legolas was with a young elf maid…holding her close.

"Are you sure you do not have a life mate?" She asks running her hands down his arms.

I wanted to rip those hands from her body and burn them. The tears had already started to flow once more.

It was then that Legolas looked up and saw me. At first I thought was pain and sadness fill his eyes…but then it turned to determination and looked down at the elf made with a smirk.

"No."

Holding back a loud sob, I run to my chambers and throw myself onto my bed, what have I done to deserve this? No man will ever want me, not even my mate…my life mate.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? If you want to leave me a comment and review that would be great. Tell me what you want to SEE in this story!  
**

**So please review xx**

**Translations**

**muinthel: sister  
_Naneth_: Mother  
Ada: Father  
Lirimaer: Lovely one  
creoso mellon: Welcome my old friend  
**

**xx Kat xx  
**


	3. Bree

**Hello all, here is another chapter for you enjoyment. I am absolutely loving the reviews. That in return is making me want to write more so keep it up! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight/LOTR that all belongs to the authors.**

**I do own some of the characters that I make up in my story, and I own part of the storyline which I have made up.**

**Please do not plagiarize! **

* * *

**Starlight**

**Chapter 3**

**Bree**

**Before on Starlight:**

_It was then that Legolas looked up and saw me. At first I thought was pain and sadness fill his eyes…but then it turned to determination and looked down at the elf maid with a smirk._

"_No."_

_Holding back a loud sob, I run to my chambers and throw myself onto my bed, what have I done to deserve this? No man will ever want me, not even my mate…my life mate. _

**Continuing on Starlight:**

The night turned to early dawn and not an ounce of sleep had taken my body. The image kept replaying in my mind, her hands were him. My mate's hands were on hers. The look that he gave me, so smug and confident in what he was doing…no consideration to our connection.

How I wish I could turn back time to a happier moment.

The hearth crackled before dying out, the ashes setting a low cast of light across my room. Giving up on the attempts of rest I grab my silk robe and wrap it around me.

Leaving to find the only place that gave me peace: the library.

I touched the spines as I walked through the columns of shelves holding books of: dwarvish history, elvish history, and so on.

The cracking of the spine always gave me great joy, my _ada _contributing it to my mother's love for books.

There is shuffling ahead and light glow from a candle lit.

Sneaking around the corner I see a great tall man with a pointed hat.

For the first time in what seems to be forever a smile crosses my face, "Gandalf?"

He looks up from his books that surround him, "Ah...my dear Ella, I heard from your father that you just returned from your adventures…"

His eyebrows raising at that last piece of information.

My cheeks heat, "Well…yes although it has not been a very warm stay."

"Yes I have heard, your nightmares…"

I nod and sit, while he sets his books aside. He always did that for me. While my father was in meetings and high council; my time was spent with this old wizard. He was always teaching me things that my father never approved of.

"What is wrong _Wilwarwen_?"

My heart clenches at the thought," Oh Gandalf…I have been denied love twice; the first left me and the second has a hatred for stronger than that of hatred towards the orcs."

I tell him of my time in Forks and then continue to tell him of my meeting with Legolas, along with the festival. By the end I was once again in a fit of tears.

Sighing Gandalf takes my hands in his, "Oh Ella I am sorry that your heart grieves for that is not what a life mate is supposed to be."

After sitting quietly for a few moments I ask curiously, "Gandalf, why are you in Rivendell?"

A dark look passes his features and proceeds to tell me of his findings in the Shire.

"So you believe it might be the one ring?"

"Yes, I believe so but I must consult with Saruman before going any further, although I must warn Frodo of what he must do."

He nods to himself and stands, "Ella how would you feel to partake in another adventure."

Thinking of what lies here with me leaving would be best right now.

"I believe that is a good idea."

We walk to my father's study all the while Gandalf explains what he wants of me.

"Aragon, I believe will be in the Prancing Pony in Bree, I want you to meet there with him. Tell him what you know."

I nod taking mental notes.

"Now the people of Bree, while strange, do not take kindly to strangers especially that of elves so keep yourself hidden and safe…"

"But above all else, do not let any of this information pass to another's ears, for who knows what could possibly occur."

Father was in a meeting with Thranduil and Legolas and when he looked up suspicion crossed his face.

"What must I think when Gandalf and Ella walk into my study hmm?"

"_Ada _I must leave for a little while..."

He sighs, "_Elenya you just returned from a journey I am not too particularly fond of, why must you go now?"_

"I believe that is my doing Lord Elrond, I have a task for your daughter that needs to be completed, you and I both know she is more than capable."

The look at each other, almost like they are having a silent conversation.

My father looking defeated sits back down, "Alright, but you must be safe Ella, for these roads are darker than normal, when must she leave?"

"At once, there is much to do and very little time to do it."

My father stands pulls me into him wrapping his arms securely around me, "Be safe daughter, do not travel on the roads to much and always keep a keen eye out for strangers."

"Always _ada_."

Gandalf has already left and I am currently in my room packing small amounts of clothing and food into a pack. My bow and sword that was kept safe within in my chambers lay on my bed.

As I just grabbed my pack and sheathed my sword a knock sounded.

Opening it I back tracked a little, for Legolas stood before it. A brooding look on his face. What on earth is he doing here?

"I am sorry you must have the wrong room," I say.

"No, unfortunately I don't." He replies.

The way he said it felt as if a dagger pierced my heart.

What I thought was a flinch was masked.

"You should not go."

I was taken back, "What was that?"

He clenches his jaw, "Are you at a loss of hearing, I said you should not go."

Feeling anger raise within me, "Why is that?"

"Well for starters you are a women, you are not strong, or even really skilled in much, and this is a man's job."

Rage, pure rage, boiling within me. Yet I smile, "I am sorry but I do and go as I please."

I step around him trying to escape, feeling tears of anger ready to spill over.

A hand clenches around my upper arm.

"I would like for you to let me go."

"No."

Yanking my arm from his, I march down the corridors.

"I am your mate, you will stay."

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to him. A smug smile upon his lips.

With pain in my eyes I whisper, "I have no mate."

With that the smile on his face was gone. I turn and leave before much else can be said.

My sister and father wave to me as I push my steed forward. I almost missed the reflection off the silver head but did not. Legolas was also watching my departure.

4 days…

That is how long it took me to get to Bree a small village not too far from the Shire, the clouds were dark and the air was silent…a storm is brewing.

My cloak tightly around me and my hood covering my face, masking it in darkness; I knock on the doors to gain entrance.

"What business do ye have here at these wee hours?"

I smile, "I am here to see an old friend - I mean no harm."

He grunts and shuts the eye door, opening the door.

Giving me a stern look he says, "Alright, I want no trouble from ye, do ye understand?"

I nod my head in acknowledgement.

Finding the Prancing Pony was not that difficult, all one had to do was follow the loud laughter and the smell of mead.

I walk up to the owner and ask for a room, sliding him a handful of coins.

He points me in the direction needed.

Walking up the stairs I feel a shadow lurking. Once in my room I stop and stare ahead. Pulling dagger out and holding it to my breast, I wait for my chance.

Whoever followed me stops at my door, I hear the knob open and then the door creak shut. There is my chance.

Turning I throw the weight of my full body towards the person, catching them off guard. Into the wall we stumble, my dagger at his neck.

"Aragon?" I say when I see who it is.

"Ella?"

I sheath my dagger and pull Aragon into a hug, "I have been looking for you."

He chuckles, "Here I am."

Aragon, although older than me in physical look, will always be my little brother. Although, he tends to take the big brother role.

"I have much to tell you."

Having sent a maid to bring up rations and mead, we settled for story time.

I delivered my news of what Gandalf and he looked solemn. He then inquired his whereabouts and journey's.

I was going to leave out my mating with Legolas, but I was too close to Aragon to leave out such serious details.

After telling him, he stood and swore, knocking the chair over in the process.

"Surely you must be wrong Bella?" He says using the name he gave me. He always said that I was like a bell, light and always ringing. Happiness always flowing through me.

"No, I am not for my heart speaks of what is true?"

He growls, "Than he does not deserve you, friend or not, he will not treat you in such a way when I am around."

I smile and lay a hand on his arm.

"Let us rest, tomorrow we will talk more."

Although the owner was very suspicious of Aragon staying in my chambers, he gave us extra blankets.

Aragon preferring to be on the safe side, slept in front of the door.

That night of slight, while restful, did not keep my dreams away. All of which were filled with a blue eyed elf. How I wish you would feel something for me my mate.

* * *

**How did you guys enjoy that? Did you like it!**

**Please leave a review, I love hearing your feedback on the story! **

**Translations:**

**_Wilwarwen_: Butterfly  
Ada: Father  
**

**xx Kat xx**


	4. Stumbling Hobbits

**My absence to this story, is truly sad! I am sorry that I keep breaking my promises to write this story! However I am currently managing out time to write and finish this piece! I have the structure for the next chapters underway! I also finally have a planner where I can actually write out my schedule and when to post! Yippy! **

**XX Angel XX**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT/LOTR...HOWEVER THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IS ALL MY OWN ALL CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES ARE TO THE RESPECTED AUTHORS. **

* * *

**Starlight**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Stumbling Hobbits  
**

**Before on Starlight:**

_Aragon preferring to be on the safe side, slept in front of the door. _

_That night of slight, while restful, did not keep my dreams away. All of which were filled with a blue eyed elf. How I wish you would feel something for me my mate. _

**Continuing on Starlight:**

As Aragon snored, I sat staring out the fogged window. Sleep like I predicted did not come well to me. If I calculated correctly I must have gotten only four hours of sleep – a shame indeed. My nightmares are getting worse, the darkness that swallows me scares me. Are they telling me something? Maybe my future? Am I destined to live alone in the darkness? Does this have to do with Legolas?

…My heart clenched as his name. Of course the Lady of the Heavens just had to give me a mate that didn't want me. Two mates in fact…Edward and now apparently my true mate. Was this what I was destined to…to live out my immortal life alone.

This wretched pain in my heart is killing me. Will I die of a broken heart?

"Bells…"

Tears streaked my face as I turned to Aragon. His face was plastered with concern. Only he knew the pain I faced. As he was destined to be with my sister…a human and a elf…the Lady above really likes to play jokes does she not?

"The pain is worsening…" my whisper broken to my ears.

He lets out a loud curse – "_mac soith"_

He sits next to me and holds my hand, "you are strong my little Bell, do not let one man tear you down."

I squeezed his hand, feeling the pressure match my own, "and yet that one man is my own mate, Aragon."

I got up then thinking it best to end the subject less I wanted my heart to stop.

Deciding to keep a low profile today, Aragon and I stayed in our chambers. Although, I left briefly to fetch us some grub.

"So Gandalf thinks it's the one ring…" whispering quietly.

I nod, "he has given it to Frodo, a hobbit, to keep safe."

Aragon snorts, "Only Gandalf would do that."

…

We sat at the corner of a bar, in the dark hours of the night. Our hoods covered our faces, we were waiting for something yet knew not of what it was.

The door creaked open at the Prancing Pony, in stumbled four hobbits. The dark haired one looking to be the leader of their group. Speaking to the bar tender they sat at a table.

I tapped Aragon's arm to notify him, nodding at the four peculiar hobbits. His response…a nod.

One of the younger hobbits comes back to the group carrying a tall glass of mead.

The one next to him gazes in aw, "What is that?"

Taking a sip, he says, "That my friend is a pint!"

"I'm getting one!"

"You have had a whole half already," yells the rounder one.

The one, I believe to be Frodo, stops the bartender, "who are they?" I hear him say.

The bartender looks at us, "They some of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are – wandering them forests. Don't know no name – however the one to the right is known as strider…as for the other, I know nothing.

With that he walks away.

…

"Sure I know Baggins, he is right over there…"one of the hobbits says.

Frodo stands up and stumbles away before falling. I caught a flash of gold and the next thing I know the hobbit is gone. Aragon and I are at alert looking for the disappeared hobbit. Walking towards the group Aragon grabs the now visible hobbit.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself ."

We pull him up the stairs and I already knew the other hobbits were on their way.

Aragon threw him into our room and I follow in behind quietly shutting the door.

"What do you want?" Asks Frodo with a quiver to his voice.

"A litter more caution from you. That is no mere trinket you carry." Aragon douses the candles and covers the windows.

"I carry nothing."

I snort and Frodo quickly turns to me, eying me cautiously.

"Indeed."

He looks to Frodo, " I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, now that is a rare gift."

Frodo eyes him, "Who are you?"

Aragon answers, "Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough, we know what hunts you." With this Aragon looks right at me. Yes I know what hunts him, as I have seen them closing in.

The door flies open and in falls three other hobbits. I, along with Aragon, draw our swords.

The round one, now known as Sam growls, "Let him go! Or I will have you Longshanks!"

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." Aragon nods to me and then proceeds to sheath his sword. I follow soot and sheath mine as well.

I look to the hobbits, "Your room is not safe anymore little ones, you must stay here tonight."

With this Aragon adds to Frodo, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming…"

* * *

**Another chapter in place!  
**

**Please review and tell me what you all think!?**

**xx Angel xx**


	5. Black Riders

**Disclaimer: I do not own any works by Stephanie Meyer or J.R.R Tolkien all there works are there's!  
**

* * *

**Starlight**

**Chapter 5**

**The Black Riders**

**Before on Starlight:**

"_You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." Aragon nods to me and then proceeds to sheath his sword. I follow soot and sheath mine as well. _

_I look to the hobbits, "Your room is not safe anymore little ones, you must stay here tonight."_

_With this Aragon adds to Frodo, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming…"_

**Continuing on Starlight:**

_The forest is green and bright as the sun shines through the leaves. I watch my bare feet wander through the stone path to a shallow pool. I kneel and look inside, however once I look in I am sucked into a nightmare. My mate, my blue eyed elf, in the arms of another. My Edward leaving me over again. Both looking at me and saying the same thing, "We don't want you…_

_We don't want you._

_We don't want you. _

_We don't want you._

"Bell!" "_Múscail mo dheirfiúr beag , tá sé ach terror oíche"_

I feel myself shaken awake, just in time to hear the loud screech from outside our window. All the other hobbits also rise from their light slumber.

Frodo sitting at the edge looks out the window. "What are they?"

"They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blind by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, they begin to fall…falling into darkness. Now…they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one.

Aragon looks to Frodo, "They will never stop hunting you."

Aragon looks to me again, "_Inis dom cad Ales tú i do chodladh"_"

The hobbits attention on me once again…still trying to see past the hood that is still placed over me.

"You are speaking elvish." Sam says in amazement

I let out a small giggle and pull my hood down, letting the hair flow around my face.

"Yes master hobbit, we are speaking elvish."

They look up at me in amazement, taking in my elvish features. They looked as if they were going to ask questions but Aragon beats them too it.

"You have not answered my question yet Elenya." Oh…my whole name.

I start to twist my hands, a nervous habit my father says I inherited from my mother.

"The nightmares are the same, no matter what I cannot escape them, he doesn't want me…my visions are starting to come true…"

I look up to my brother, "I mo thuairimse, this is no mere heartache, he is fighting the bond so much that i believe it might be tearing at my life line."

The hobbits forgotten for a moment, Aragon kneels in front of me, "That will not happen today or any day to come…your life is eternal, a star…just like your sisters."

I smile at that last part.

"No one has ever denied the mating bond before...It's been over a week now, my brother, and yet even from here I feel him denying with everything he has our bond. No one knows the consequences of such actions…but I am starting to figure it out…

Tears swim into my eyes..I whisper, " I am starting to feel faint Aragon…I feel as if my body is mere that of a mortal…Even you can't deny that I have not looked well since getting here."

The hobbits are watching our interaction closely.

The one named Sam pipes in.."Well if your mate won't marry you, I will!"

I smile at the courage of that young hobbit, "I would not mind that one bit Sam."

His cheeks turn a bit red.

Aragon sets his hand on my arm, "We will fight this sister, we will make this better."

I lay a hand on his cheek and look into his eyes for hope…some sign that things will truly get better. And that my visions are just duds.

"I am praying that you are right."

The next morning we rise the hobbits and after a slight breakfast we head off. Even this morning I feel more faint than usual. Aragon taking a notice stuck by my side, never leaving unless needed from one of the hobbits.

My thoughts wondered to Legolas and what possibly could have been. The first vision, the one with my baby girl…that was my first sign of hope, that maybe someone could truly love me one-hundred percent. But my visions are lies!

I am dying…I know this now. I feel it in me, this is what happens when a mate denies his connection.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked

"Into the wild." I looked behind to see the hobbits conversing with each other.

"How do we know that Strider and Ella are friends of Gandalf?" One pipes in.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo answers.

I snort and Aragon gives me a pointed look.

"We have no choice but to trust them." Frodo says once again.

Sam grunts, "But where are they taking us?"

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee, to house of Elrond, to my home." I answer back.

I could almost feel the excitement rolling off Sam.

"Did you hear that! Rivendell! We are going to see the elves!"

…Was I not an elf…

* * *

Awhile later a light snowfall began. I pulled the edges of my cloak around me even tighter. While Aragon and I walked ahead, thinking the little hobbits were still following, I started to hear clanking and light whispers.

I looked behind me to see that the hobbits had stopped and were pulling out pots and pans. Lightly tapping Aragon on the shoulder, he also stops and looks to see what they were up to.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Aragon says.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin inquires.

I am confused, "You've already had one…"

"We've had one, yes, but what about second breakfast?" he asked.

By that time Aragon had already disappeared.

"I don't think they know bout second breakfast Pip."

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Dinner? Supper? They must know about thems, don't they? By this point Pippin sounded frantic.

Mary looked at him, " I wouldn't count on it."

Just then a red rounded object came flying towards Mary and before it could hit him he caught it. Holding it up I noticed it was an apple.

A few more came flying and pelted Pippin.

My hand snatched out and grabbed the one that would have smacked me in the face if I didn't already knew it was coming. I looked up at Aragon and smirked at him.

He gave me that evil little smile that he used to when he was younger.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Múscail mo dheirfiúr beag , tá sé ach terror oíche – wake up my little sister, it is only a night terror.**

**Inis dom cad Ales tú i do chodladh – tell me what ails you in your sleep**

**I mo thuairimse – I think I am dying**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter!  
**

**XO**


End file.
